Louisiana State University School of Medicine is a member institution in the Adult Division of Southwest Oncology Group (SOG). For the past three years this work has been supported only by limited local funds and carried out in very restricted facilities. With the recent completion of a ten-bed all laminar-flow acute leukemia unit and daily chemotherapy clinic, much greater participation in SOG studies is now feasible. The present request is for funds to support our SOG activities. Phase II and III trials in all types of malignant disease investigated by the SOG will be carried out, the individual protocols being developed in collaborative fashion through the Group. Particular emphasis will be placed upon acute leukemia studies utilizing our large protected environment facility.